1. Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to a DC-DC converter and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of flat panel display devices which may have less weight and volume than cathode ray tubes have recently been developed. The types of flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
Among the flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays images using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) which produces light with a luminance corresponding to an amount of current inputted (or supplied) to the OLED.
The organic light emitting display device has various characteristics such as excellent color reproduction, thin and lightweight devices, and the like. Accordingly, the organic light emitting device has been used in fields such as mobile phones, PDAs, MP3 players, and the like.